


Tell me you love me

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealous, Jealous Sam, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: Sammy realizes that Dean had never said I love you, and starts to doubt that they see their relationship the same way.





	Tell me you love me

Sometimes young Sammy was worried that Dean wasn’t into him as much as he was, that the feelings he had developed for his brother the past 21 years could be one-sided. Fooling around had become somewhat part of their everyday routine, he couldn’t really complain since he was enjoying but sometimes he wanted more than sex. He knew his brother wasn’t one for romance but Sam lived for it, the thrill, the emotion, the drama, the passion…

“Hey, I’m heading out.”  
“Wait, what? I thought we were getting a drink together!” Sam asked.  
“Scored a hot date with the hot waitress in the hot mini skirt, from the dinner earlier. You wouldn’t want your brother to miss out on this heaven-sent opportunity right Sammy?”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

And at that moment Dean was hooked, the idea of jealous Sam turned him on more than any girl in the world. "Jealous about sharing my attention?" Dean asked in teasing tones.

"What? You are so full of yourself " Sams said, glancing at him over his shoulder. "You are being ridiculous Dean...". Without even knowing it Sam had captured his brother’s attention.

“You are cute when you are jealous.”  
“Wha-- I am not!”, Sam tossed the blanket he had on the floor and rose to his feet.  
“Oh yes, you are. And you are doing this--” Dean said and moved his finger in circles in front of Sam’s face, “This little cute face when you are jealous.”

Sam gulped loudly and made his brother chuckle. They were face to face, Dean was being extra cocky; he knew that Sam wouldn’t last long and he would beg him to stay. 

“Say it.”  
“Say what?” Sam examined Dean’s face, he had his asshole smirk on.  
“Say you want me to stay, and I’ll stay.”  
“Why are you always like this?”

Dean’s eyes opened wide and his lips parted, Sam was being serious-- he looked… Hurt? His eyes were starting to turn red and fill up with tears. “I’m sorry.”

Sam stayed silent. He stared at Dean for a hot second, did he-- apologize?

“I-- Dean I--” he stopped. Running his fingers through his golden brown locks.  
“Say it and I drop everything.” Dean was being serious.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too!” 

Sam felt Dean crowd him against the door, his back coming into contact with the hard surface as those soft lips lingered on his skin, kissing every inch he could reach without hesitation. Sam’s hands automatically found the front of Dean’s shirt, fingers tempted to dig past the buttons, maybe even sacrificing a few, to feel the heat of his brother’s skin. He held himself back, lips tingling as Dean brushed over them lightly.

“Say it again,” Dean said whispered, “Tell me you love me.”  
“I love you, Dean. I love you.” Sam almost moaned.

Dean licked Sam’s lips, but when his brother tried to kiss him he pulled away. “Dean!” Sam complained, “Stop fucking around.” Dean’s hand lingered from his brother’s waist down to his thighs that were now around his and began kissing him passionately. Sam groaned into the kiss and grabbed his brother from the shoulders as Dean made his way to the bed with Sam hooked on him.

 

******************************************

[let me know if you want the rest on a next chapter]


End file.
